


Rush Hour

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, ffxv nsfw week 2017, in the car, mostly dressed, unreciprocated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompto is bumming a ride across town from Noctis when traffic grinds to a halt. What the two manage to get up to in the time that the freeway is a parking lot will be extremely unsurprising.





	Rush Hour

“Man,” Prompto said, running an appreciative hand over the leather side panels in the Star of Lucis, “I don’t know why you don’t drive more often.”

Noctis chuckled and shrugged, checking the mirrors before he merged into traffic. “Because it’s a pain in the ass? Traffic is such a nightmare most of the time.”

“It’s not that bad,” Prompto insisted. 

“Says the guy who’s been adding time to the same train pass for the past eight years.”

“Hey! If I keep it loaded, I’m free as a bird.”

“Riiight,” Noct drawled, “Which is why I’m having to drive you across town during rush hour because you forgot that your ID expires tomorrow. On your birthday. When these things happen.”

Prompto grinned, “Nah, you’re doing that cause you love me, not because I’m forgetful.”

Noctis shrugged. “You are the only person I would do this for. Oh, what the hell?”

What the hell happened to be traffic being at a standstill in all three outbound lanes and the visible ribbon of cars idling on the road stretched over the upcoming bridge and around the curve afterwards. To make matters worse, there was no traffic coming from the other direction. 

Prompto leaned over and tapped the screen on the car’s dash, the news of a major accident being the lead story. “Oh crap. Is there any way around?”

Noct tapped another part of the screen and a map populated, showing that all alternate routes were just as backed up due to other people having the same idea. “Well, looks like we’re stuck.”

Other cars came to a stop around them, most people realizing that it was a hopeless cause after seeing the backup and pulling out phones to call or play games while they waited. 

And waited, and waited. Noct tapped his head against this headrest and Prompto fidgeted with his phone, his camera, and the car’s radio before declaring, “I’m bored.”

“Me too. Got a charger on you? My phone’s almost dead and we could play some King’s Knight.”

“Nah, I didn’t bring one,” Prompto frowned. “Don't tell me there's not a charger in this thing?”

Noct made a vague noise and Prompto scoffed.

“There's a tv in the dashboard but no phone charger? Really?”

“Oh bite me,” Noctis groused. “It’s not like I got to pick or anything.”

Prompto shrugged and let it go, he supposed even if the gift was as lavish as a car, you still got what you got. “So what’ll we do then? Play strip poker?”

“You wish,” Noct chuckled. “You’ll do anything to get naked.”

“More like I’ll do anything to get you naked.” Noct shot Prompto a look and rolled his eyes when Prompto gave him a cheesy wink and finger guns in return.

They chatted a bit more about their plans for the weekend, Prompto’s birthday, and school before lapsing into comfortable silence that lasted a few minutes with no movement in the traffic jam before Prompto broke it.

“You know, this would be a prime opportunity for road head.”

Noct gave Prompto a long-suffering look and shook his head, a smile creeping across his face. “You just don’t stop, do you?”

“Not very often,” Prompto admitted, shooting Noct a smile. “You can say no, dude.”

Noct weighed the options. Sure, they were in traffic but the danger of road head wasn’t when you were sitting still, it was trying to drive and keep your shit together. And they honestly didn’t have anything better to do until the traffic moved at least a little bit. Tinted windows meant next to no chance of being seen either.

Noct shrugged, “Fine, who’s going first?”

“Oh, me!” Prompto was unbuckling his seatbelt and twisting in his seat in no time flat, his mouth on Noct’s ear and his hands fumbling with the buttons on his pants. 

“Dude,” Noct snickered as Prompto’s tongue tickled his earlobe, “Calm down. It’s not like it’s going anywhere.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, his breath making Noct wiggle and the wiggle making Prompto giggle, “But the traffic might, then things might get freaky.”

“Point taken,” Noct conceded.

Prompto bumbled his way into Noct’s pants and stroked his dick to life, whispering into Noct’s ear, “Your Highness, please return your cock to its upright position.”

Noct let out a cackling laugh that turned into a moan. “How can you be so good at getting me off and so shit at dirty talk?”

“It’s my Limit Break,” Prompto shrugged, kissing Noct full on the mouth right before leaning over the center console and sliding his wet mouth over Noct’s dick. 

Noct swore as Prompto swirled his tongue around his head. “So shit with words but damn….” Noct laid his head back on the headrest and moaned again. Astrals, that felt good. All hot and sloppy and wet. 

Prompto was humming on his downstroke now, working his hand over Noct’s shaft and his tongue. Shiva’s tits, his tongue. What was he even doing to make his tongue feel like it was all around him, back and forth and around and just everywhere. 

“Fuck, Prom,” Noct gasped and grabbed Prompto’s hair at the back of his neck, balling his fist in tighter than he meant to and white-knuckling the steering wheel with his other. “Prom, man. C’mon.” Noct tried to lift his hips but his seatbelt was locked up because his foot was on the brake again. 

Prompto grinned around his dick and wove his head from side to side, letting Noct’s cock stretch his cheeks out before sinking all the way on to him, then hollowing his cheeks out as he pulled back. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Noct panted, his cock twitching while Prompto ran the tip over his lips. Noct cursed some more and banged his head back on the headrest when Prompto stopped teasing and got back to work. 

Up and down went his blond head, Nocts grip in his hair getting tighter with every wild roll of his tongue. Prompto hollowed out his cheeks again and Noct clamped his eyes shut, his mouth falling open as Prompto alternated between stroking and sucking and massaging his balls. 

“Prom… Prom! Oh fuck.” The stream of babbling that poured out of Noct’s mouth as he teetered on the edge of cumming bordered on madness. He knew it, but that didn’t stop him. His knees pressed painfully into the car’s door and the console’s edges, his hips jerking against the seatbelt, as Prompto slid his hand up under his shirt to give one nipple a flick and a rough twist, and Noct was done. 

Prompto stayed in place as Noct’s rolling hips stilled and his grip on Prompto’s hair slacked. He sucked hard, draining the last bits of cum before he slid off, pulling back far enough to watch Noct’s dick going back to normal before tucking it back in his underwear and fastening up his buttons again. 

Noctis was still and quiet for a long time, staring ahead of him with glazed eyes and a tired smile on his face. Prompto had to snap his fingers in front of his face to call him back to the car and Noctis turned to return the favor - all was fair in love and blowjobs, right? - when Prompto put a hand on his face and shoved him back. 

“Dude, traffic’s moving. We need to go.”

“But, what about the road head?” Noct blinked, confused. That’s how this worked, right? That’s why Prompto’s pants looked more like a tent than a baggy pair of jeans right now.

“I’ll trade you road head for shower sex later, okay?” Prompto grinned and flipped down the sun visor to check his face for any stray black hairs or cum. 

“Fair enough,” Noct agreed and turned back to face the traffic situation. 

“Dude!” Prompto sounded genuinely wounded now and Noct looked over at him to see if he’d made him bleed or anything. He didn’t feel like he’d touched the Crystal’s power that time, but he might have. And if he did he was gonna owe Prom a lot more than a slow fuck against the shower wall.

“What’s wrong?”

“No vanity mirror either? What idiot designed this car?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know okay? But when the traffic finally starts moving, nobody wants to be That Guy That Holds Everything Up Again. Special thanks to one of my very favorite people, beta reader supreme [sorshania](http://sorshania.tumblr.com) without whom this would be a mess of pronouns and repeating Prompto's name ad nauseum.


End file.
